De la mano de un ángel
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Allí estaba ella, de nuevo contemplando al hombre que salvó la vida de su querida Cosette... Pero, ¿quién era aquella chica que también estaba allí, contemplando la despedida del mundo de Jean Valjean?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. Este one-shot fue originado por un reto que me propuse, que consistía en escoger dos personajes al azar y escribir un one-shot sobre ellos, y aquí está el de Fantine y Eponine (de forma no romántica).

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Fantine no contemplaba la figura de Jean Valjean, tanto que la joven no sabría expresarlo con palabras, ni mucho menos en medidas de tiempo: podrían haber pasado meses, años quizás, incluso décadas probablemente, un tiempo que parecería una vida eterna a cualquier persona a la que se abordara con esa cuestión. Pero no para ella, no después de todo: en el lugar donde se encontraba no existía el tiempo, ni el dolor, se olvidaba toda pena vivida a lo largo de la existencia terrenal. En ese lugar sólo existía el perdón, el amor y la felicidad, un mundo que ella no había conocido en vida, pero en el que habitaba ahora eternamente en compañía del Señor.

Al contrario que ella, Jean Valjean había alcanzado a vivir una vida larga y plena, lo sabía a juzgar por sus cabellos canosos y la forma en que había caminado lentamente y encorvado hasta tomar asiento de forma trabajosa en el sillón de su estudio en el que siempre había acostumbrado leer. El anciano sabía que el fin estaba cerca, pero no parecía querer aferrarse a la vida por mucho más tiempo: sentía que ya había cumplido su cometido, había hecho todo lo que había deseado hacer en su vida y había sido más feliz de lo que hubiera podido imaginar en un principio. Sí, estaba preparado para volver a casa...

A aquel hombre Fantine debía tanto... Él había sido la última prueba que había vivido en la Tierra de que la bondad y la caridad existían en la misma, él había sido la última luz de esperanza que había contemplado antes de abandonar el mundo, y, sobre todas las cosas, aquel hombre había salvado a su pequeña y adorada Cosette. Su hija ya no era la niña débil y maltratada que dejó atrás al abandonar el mundo, sino que se había convertido en una joven mujer sana, bondadosa y sumamente feliz. Jean Valjean había dado a su hija todo lo que ella no había podido darle, la había salvado de una vida miserable y dolorosa como la que ella había vivido... Ahora Cosette estaba casada con un hombre que la adoraba y que siempre estaría ahí para ella, Cosette era feliz y eso era cuanto Fantine necesitaba saber.

Ahora que la vida de Jean Valjean llegaba a su fin y poco le faltaba para rendir cuentas ante el Creador, ella no iba a permitir que se extraviara de camino a la gloria, no le abandonaría en aquellos cruciales momentos.

- Monsieur, bendigo su nombre... - habló finalmente la muchacha con una voz suave y melodiosa que el aire trasladó consigo hasta llegar a los oídos del anciano, quien cerró los ojos como si hubiera estado esperándola. - Monsieur, deje ya su carga...

- ...Estoy listo, Fantine... - oyó la susodicha decir al anciano Valjean, con la voz gastada y ronca, propia de aquellos que han morado por tanto tiempo en la Tierra: ese detalle hizo que el corazón de Fantine se encogiera un poco más, lleno de cariño y afecto por aquel hombre.

Dio un par de pasos más hacia él, y extendió lentamente su brazo derecho hacia la butaca donde se hallaba sentado el anciano, sintiendo cómo las faldas de su vestido blanco fantasmal se arrastraban sin esfuerzo alguno tras ella, como si fueran niebla plateada flotando sobre el río una noche estrellada de París. Hacía mucho que Fantine no sentía deseos de llorar, no en el lugar donde ella habitaba ahora, pero si hubiera podido hacerlo, hubiera sido en ese momento: volver a ver al hombre que le había dado esperanza en sus últimos momentos de vida, el hombre que había protegido a su pequeña Cosette contra viento y marea...

- Usted salvó a Cosette... - sonrió Fantine con un leve murmullo de voz, a la vez que seguía acercándose solemnemente hacia el hombre, quien contestó con voz débil que la joven hija de Fantine había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. - Su alma irá con Dios...

La mano de la joven se hallaba ya a punto de tocar el hombro de Jean Valjean, para conducirlo hacia la gloria, pero de repente, la puerta de la estancia se abrió sin previo aviso, dando paso a una llorosa Cosette, seguida de su marido, Marius Pontmercy. La joven rubia, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, se arrodilló junto a la butaca de su padre y comenzó a decirle que no era su momento de marcharse, aún no. Seguramente había llegado en mal momento, pensó Fantine, pero ¿cuándo es un buen momento para la muerte? Aún así, la joven, a la que no podían ver ni Cosette ni Marius, retrocedió un par de pasos, dejando que Jean Valjean pudiera despedirse de su hija y su yerno.

Fue entonces, y sólo entonces cuando Fantine percibió que no era el único espíritu presente en aquella estancia. A su derecha, aún emergiendo de las sombras de la habitación, había una joven muchacha, mucho más joven de lo que hacía sido ella al abandonar el mundo: no debía tener siquiera dieciocho años. Vestía ropas pobres: un largo abrigo más que ajado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, unos pantalones que le venían grandes y que mantenía sujetos con un cinturón sobre su camisa blanca, que estaba parcialmente raída. Así mismo, una gorra oscura, como de maquinista, cubría la cabeza de la chica, que contemplaba la escena con expresión emocionada.

Parecía feliz, después de todo. Algo en ella le decía que la pobre muchacha no había experimentado mucha felicidad en su corta vida, pero ahora sí lo parecía. En su rostro de había comenzado a esbozar poco a poco una sonrisa de inmenso cariño y afecto, pero sus ojos oscuros no estaban posadas en Jean Valjean, tampoco en Cosette... Estaban posando en Marius Pontmercy, quien también había comenzado a llorar ante la pérdida inminente de quien había considerado un padre.

Entonces Fantine comprendió todo y sintió más empatía por la pobre muchacha: sabía lo que era vivir un amor no correspondido, sabía lo que dolía... Y sin embargo, allí estaba aquella chica, sonriendo ante la felicidad y el bienestar de su amado Marius, aquel por quien lo hubiera dado todo, incluso la vida. También dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Jean Valjean, por haber salvado a su querido Marius la noche en que la barricada cayó: gracias a él estaba vivo.

Gracias a Jean Valjean, tanto Cosette como Marius seguían con vida y eran felices. Era por ello que Fantine y Eponine tenían mucho que agradecerle, y había acudido a guiarle en su último viaje.

Fue entonces y sólo entonces cuando la muchacha giró el rostro hacia Fantine, con quien compartió una sonrisa de comprensión mutua: era curioso, nunca se habían conocido en vida, y sin embargo allí estaban, dispuestas a acompañar al hombre que tanto había hecho por ellas en su último viaje, a conducirle a la paz eterna que tanto merecía. Jean Valjean había entregado una carta a Cosette, diciéndole que en ella se encontraba su última confesión, que la leyera cuando él durmiera... Había llegado el momento.

- Ven a mí... - oyó el anciano susurrar en el aire a la afectuosa voz de Fantine, fallecida muchos largos años atrás. - Ven, donde el dolor nunca logrará alcanzarte... Donde estoy no existen los prejuicios ni las cadenas... Al fin... Al fin, estarás a salvo...

La joven Eponine, que así se llamaba la otra muchacha que había acudido a acompalar a Jean Valjean en aquel último viaje, no dijo nada sino que alzó lentamente el brazo hacia el asiento donde se encontraba el anciano, tendiéndole la mano para que la tomara cuando estuviera listo para partir. Tanto Fantine como Eponine oyeron murmurar a Jean Valjean una última oración ante la atenta y vidriosa mirada del matrimonio Pontmercy. Una leve inclinación de cabeza del anciano les indicó que todo había terminado: Cosette se echó a llorar en los brazos de su esposo, quien la abrazó intentando reconfortarla a la vez que él mismo no podía contener las lágrimas.

Al lado de ellos, ya como espectro, Jean Valjean les dedicaba una última mirada de cariño antes de partir al reino de los cielos, tomando la mano de Fantine tras dedicarle una emocionada sonrisa, y tomando también posteriormente la que le ofrecía la joven Eponine, a la que Valjean no había llegado a conocer en vida.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo, Fantine sintió felicidad al ver el gesto de Eponine: en vida había dado la suya por salvar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y ahora en la muerte regresaba al mundo de los vivos sólo para expresar su agradecimiento a la persona que había salvado finalmente la vida de ese chico al que tanto quería. Eso la convertía en un ser muy especial, en un ángel de una generosidad y un corazón enormes, y Jean Valjean se merecía eso, por todo lo que había hecho por ambas.

Merecía ir al cielo de la mano de un ángel.


End file.
